


To Be With You

by HypersomniacGrad



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypersomniacGrad/pseuds/HypersomniacGrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe were meant to be together. But by just how much can they prove the words 'Til Death Do Us Part' - with Beca falling ill and Chloe facing an accident years later - to find that nothing could ever tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after PP1 w/ Beca kissing Chloe in the end, not Jesse
> 
> Also, a box of tissues might come in handy

She doesn’t know why, but she was remembering everything now.

How long has it been?

Eleven years?

The most painful eleven years of her life. But at least she had a little light that kept her warm.

That reminded her of her life.

Her legacy.

So why is she remembering things now? Amidst the flashes of lights, white washed walls, and strings of people in blue all surrounding her.

But maybe it was just life being poetic.

 

I've been alone so many nights now  
And I've been waiting for the stars to fall  
I keep holding out, for what, I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you

 

It was during the last weeks of fall.

She remembers the color of the leaves as they fell, the crunching sound it made as little Emily – then six – ran towards her aunt Aubrey, leaving her behind.

Chloe couldn’t stop the tears from falling. She tried, but it was like a dam that just broke setting free all the water it held back.

Yeah, Beca leaving left her heart broken.

And all the tears came flooding out.

At first Chloe felt betrayed. She couldn’t understand why Beca had hidden the truth from her. That is, until it was too late.

She kept it for six months.

The doctors said she had about a year or two left to live based on the progression of her disease.

She only made it to eight months.

Chloe wondered, she really did, why Beca chose to spend those six great months with her and Emily, doing things together, making memories. Spending all the time to take vacations and having family trips.

Why didn’t she just get the treatment she needed?

But apparently chemotherapy would have left her weak.

And with her prognosis and her mother’s history, it wasn’t a sure fire success. 

Chloe wouldn’t have found out Beca had leukemia if she didn’t collapse that one Sunday afternoon that they had to take her to the hospital. Emily was afraid, of course, and Chloe remembered telling their daughter they were only going to be in the hospital for a little while, that they’ll soon be back home.

But Beca never did return home with them.

And if Chloe knew that the night before was the last night Beca will ever spend in their house, she would have…

…she really didn’t know what she would have done…

…no, she did. She would have treasured every moment, every touch, every kiss, every single minute that they could still be together in the state that they were then.

Then she would have frozen time so that they could be that way forever.

The next two months were spent at the hospital.

Beca would always smile weakly whenever she caught Chloe being all glassy-eyed.

Until Beca could barely even smile or smirk.

The pain was too much.

The noise was too loud.

She couldn’t even stand music anymore because it gave her the worst headaches.

She always loved it though when Chloe would sing softly. Especially when Emily would join her.

Until one night.

Chloe dared to close her eyes.

And then Beca was gone.

She slipped away.

Chloe traced the letters engraved on the stone spelling Beca’s name, kissed it lightly and wordlessly walked away.

She would never love as much as she loved Beca.

Never again.

But she had to move and live.

For Emily. 

 

So here I am, staring at the moon tonight  
Wondering how you look in this light  
Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do

 

It was Beca’s third year at Barden.

Chloe had stayed for graduate school, taking her Master’s degree. Beca had just moved in with her and Aubrey, who was currently taking her MBA.

They had this huge fight.

Chloe couldn’t even remember what it was about.

The DJ packed up and left, leaving no note whatsoever.

It was bad. Really bad.

Even Jesse, her best friend, couldn’t even find her.

So for the rest of the week Chloe was a mess.

No word, no message from Beca.

Until Chloe decided to take a wild guess. The redhead immediately bought a ticket to LA and asked around for a tiny but talented DJ.

And soon she found Beca.

How she manage to actually convince the DJ to come back to Barden with her would always remain a mystery to Chloe. But she did remember how Beca instantly ran into her waiting arms, their fight long forgotten.

They missed each other.

Their hearts ached for each other.

Because they loved each other.

And how Chloe’s heart ached for the last eleven years.

 

And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart  
Come together eventually  
And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right  
I'll be at the end of my restless road  
But this journey, it was worth the fight  
To be with you

 

She remembers it constantly.

Barden, their days as Bellas, Beca and Aubrey’s constant bickering and witticisms.

She remembered laying her eyes on the most intriguing enigmatic girl she’s ever seen.

She remembered pushing to fight to break down her walls.

She remembered being patient when Beca was trying, being supportive when she would give up on herself.

She remembered seeing the most brilliant star slowly starting to shine, taking it’s time, so that when all starts fade away in the night’s sky, she’d still be there burning so passionately about the thing that she loved the most.

Music.

And to Chloe’s surprise and happiness, Beca was also her star, not just a shooting star passing by carrying with it a wish with an uncertain fate, but a star that would be her guide and home.

Because Chloe became Beca’s world.

Her heart.

Her love.

Her life.

What she loved the most.

And Chloe would always go back to that day, the day when they first met at the quad. Because she knew then, in that instant, she had found what she never even thought she was looking for.

She found Beca.

And at the end of that first year she was rewarded with a kiss from the reclusive alt-girl who was slowly coming out of her shell when they were announced winners, the ICCA champions.

And a good four years later, she was rewarded with an even greater surprise when the DJ proposed to her.

It was never perfect. It was always messy.

But she’d take imperfect and messy as their love story over anything else in the world.

Because they were perfectly imperfect.

And in the end, the ride was worth it.

Because they found each other in a world of strangers, a world of hurt and pain and illusions.

They found what was real.

 

Just to be holding you for the very first time  
Never letting go  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way

 

She remembers ever so constantly their wedding day, their first dance as a married couple, Beca with the brightest smile on her face and getting all teary eyed.

They were dancing to a song she didn’t even know how Beca knew or found.

But it was perfect.

To Be With You

She remembered building their family together. Beca comforting her when they failed with the first try with her. 

She never forgets the days and moments that led to Beca having Emily. Their ever so perfect daughter.

She was Beca in every single way.

Except she was sweet and enthusiastic like her.

In the end she was the perfect combination of the two of them.

And Chloe couldn’t help it, she would hear the same song they danced to that night during that moment when Emily was born.

When Beca was dying.

When she was gone.

And all that was left was the music she left behind.

The echoing traces of the laughter they shared.

The lyrics comprised of both word spoken and left unsaid.

Why now? Why after eleven years does she remember each and every moment like this?

 

Oh, to be with you  
And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart  
Come together eventually

 

She remembered.

Now she does.

Everything was clear.

Sort of.

She was driving back home when Emily called her, she sounded excited.

Because she got accepted at Barden. 

And then as soon as Chloe ended the call saying she’d be home soon, that’s when it happened.

A truck ended up hitting her car.

And then her mind started to wonder to everything and anything about Beca. She remembered it all.

The flashes of the doctors working to save her.

Aubrey’s frantic voice telling her to fight.

Emily’s voice, broken but understanding and kind as she heard her softly say “It’s okay mom, I know you miss her too. I’ll understand. Aunt Aubrey, aunt Stacie, my other aca-aunts, uncle Jesse, they’ll always be here for me. It’s okay.”

 

And when you're standing here in front of me  
That's when I know that God does exist  
'Cause He will have answered every single prayer  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah  
You, ooh

 

Chloe opened her eyes only to be greeted by the light that flooded her vision, and white washed walls, and the sight of an empty hospital room. Emily’s stuff was mixed with Aubrey’s on a chair somewhere.

Chloe blinked slowly as she allowed herself to fully regain her vision.

Because she was pretty sure she shouldn’t be seeing her Beca smirking ever so smugly at her as she leaned on those white washed walls with ease.

Beca reached out her hand to Chloe, inviting her to come closer, and all that the redhead could think of was how could it be possible to reach out and touch Beca when she’s hooked up to a number of machines.

She saw Beca let out a chuckle as she shook her head and walked closer to her, her outstretched arm still there, the offer still standing.

Eleven years without her.

Eleven painful years.

Chloe tried, she struggled to reach her hand. The noises the machine had made slowly dying off to a monotonous tone in the background.

And when she finally reached out and touched them, Chloe was surprised to find that they were real.

That they were warm and inviting.

And Chloe doesn’t know how but before she knew it she was standing.

Her arms once again wrapped around the DJ.

Wrapped around her Beca.

Reveling in her warmth, the softness of her lips against hers.

Eleven long years.

Chloe was home.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in the story is by David Archuleta, he was in American Idol before. It’s called ‘To Be with You’ and you guys should definitely check it out!


End file.
